new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Matias Pudu in Zanytown
is a Cool Rhythms short film. Plot Summary Full Plot A newspaper shows Matias traveling to Africa to hunt the rare Wango, worth four sextillion dollars. Matias uses his airplane to go to South Africa, then Southern Africa, and finally lands in Darkest Africa. When Matias lands, a sign tells him that he's in Zanytown ("Population: 100 stupid things and a pop"), while a voice booms out "It can happen here!" Matias tiptoes along the ground in his airplane and he is greeted by a roaring beast, who suddenly becomes effeminate and dances away into the forest. He watches as the sun is lifted above the horizon by a tower of stacked creatures. Nearby, another creature rises out of a tall flower, playing TBD, using his nose as a flute. The creature launches into a wild drum solo, plays a tiny piano, and plays its nose like a horn, which brings out a group of odd creatures, including a rabbit dangling in midair from a swing that seems to be threaded through its own ears, a small creature wearing large female mannequin legs who encourages the rabbit to swing faster, a peacock with a fantail of cards, an upside-down creature walking with giant bare feet in his hands while wearing a hat on his rear end, a goofy-looking creature wearing large glasses in a small pot, a scooter-like creature, a creature with two steamboat pipes on his back, a four-legged creature with a waffle iron-like mouth, a round creature with long legs on its sides, and an angry criminal imprisoned behind a free-floating barred window that he holds in his hands while a small policeman on a wheel appears and hits him on the head with a large stick. As Matias tries to find the Wango, he comes across a duck singing "Mammy!", a horn-headed creature, a conjoined cat and dog hybrid creature spinning around like a tornado while they fight, and a 3 headed stooge whose heads argue and fight amongst themselves, but temporally stop their fight to tell the viewers that their mother was scared by a pawnbreaker's sign, while a small creature with a light bulb on its head translates their gibberish speech. Finally, the Wango appears. Matias tries to catch it, but it plays tricks on him. The Wango pulls out a pencil and draws a door in mid-air, and instead of opening it and running through, reaches down and lifts up the bottom edge of the door like a curtain, darts underneath and lets it snap back into place for Matias to bump into. At another point, the Wango appears on the Pudú Producciones logo and slingshots Matias into the ground. Afterwards, the dodo pulls a wall of bricks in the picture and lets him crash into it. Eventually, Matias triumphs when he disguises himself as a Wango and tells the real Wango that he's the last Wango and is worth $6 trillion. The Wango handcuffs Matias and runs off with Matias to the left, saying that he has the last Wango and is rich, then Matias stops him, saying, "Oh n-n-no, you haven't! I'm not a Wango! You're! I'' got the last Wango! Now, I'm gonna to go to the city to show him" as he removes his disguise and, still handcuffed to the Wango, runs off to the right and into the background. Once Matias and the Wango have left the scene, several other Wangos emerge onto the scene, all together proclaiming, "Yes sir, he's got the last Wango!", revelaing there were more Wangos. Characters Production Trivia *The short is inspired by Warner Bros.' ''Porky in Wackyland and its color remake Dough For The Do-Do.